


I'm sorry!

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, because wtf, edward is a little brat, jekyll has no self-confidence whatsoever, jekyll is his dad, the others talk sense into him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Edward acts like a brat to his foster father. His friends talk sense into him.





	I'm sorry!

Jekyll didn’t exactly know what he had done wrong, but he was convinced that he must have done _something_ wrong.

That was likely, because his foster son Edward was in an extremely bad mood and wouldn’t tell him why. He had adopted the boy, after his parents had died in a terroristic attack, but the sixteen-year-old just wouldn’t warm up to him. No, he was just the same brat he had been three years ago.

A brat extraordinaire. Starting fights, insulting him, blowing up at him and others for no reason and reminding him cruelly, that he didn’t see him as his father, never would and never could.

Just now he had got into a fight with the kid, because he had found cigarettes in his room. The fight had ended with Edward running off, after calling him horrible names.

Specifically, a “manwhore”, “crazy old fart”, “wannabe scientist” and some nasty things regarding his homosexuality (which was hypocritical, since Edward was obviously bi).

Now Henry was sitting in the study, crying.

Just what was he doing wrong?

He was quite convinced that most parents didn’t give their children an allowance as high as Edward’s.

The boy was owning the highest quality technology (which had cost a fortune, but Henry’s priority was quality in relation to price) and he was obviously proud of it. But he had never given Henry so much as a thank you.

Then there were Edward’s friends. Henry didn’t like them at all. There were troublemakers, just like Edward himself, and he would have preferred for the brunette to surround himself with better influences. He tolerated them anyway, for Edward’s sake. Besides, they always showed concern, when Edward was sick, visited and called regularly.

After crying for an hour, Henry took a deep breath, dried his face and decided to go and reconcile with his foster child. But when he knocked at Edward’s bedroom door, he didn’t receive a reaction.

“Edward?”, he called out gingerly.

Still no answer.

“I’m coming in”, he announced.

But when he entered the room, he found to his great horror, that the teenager wasn’t there.

Oh no … looked like he had run away. Again.

Henry dashed into the hallway, slipped into his coat and left the flat to look for his son.

Meanwhile the subject of his concern was hanging out in the nearby park with his friends.

These were Adam Frankenstein (a really tall and black-haired boy, who wore baggy clothes, because nothing else fit), Jack Griffin (an albino, who liked to hide under his hooded, concealing clothes) and Alma Donovan (a freckled red-head, who liked to dress like a slut).

“Seriously, Edward?”, Adam asked with a frown, after Edward had told them what had happened. “You really called him all that stuff? Not cool, man. At least your dad cares about you.”

“He’s not my dad”, Edward muttered.

“He is more father to you than my father is to me”, Adam pointed out.

Unlike Edward, he still had his biological family, but his relationship to his father Victor was a whole different kind of dysfunctional. Victor Frankenstein seemed to be happier, when Adam wasn’t there, which made the boy very bitter and aggressive.

Edward huffed and looked at the others.

But they just shook their heads.

“I also think you acted like a huge dick. Every caring parent would disapprove of their kids smoking”, Jack stated. “Also, he’s a doctor, how did you expect him to react, once he found out?”

“I’m siding with them”, Alma agreed. “Sorry, Edward. But you’re in the wrong here. And calling him a faggot? Really? That’s just fucking hypocritical. You’re bi and you’re hanging out with a disaster bi, an ace and a crazy lesbian – that’s me btw, hi – and has that ever bothered him? No.”

“And he obviously doesn’t like us”, Adam added, “But he lets us hang out with you anyway.”

“And look at all the awesome stuff he buys you”, Griffin pointed out, “I mean, come on! Your smartphone alone is fucking custom-made just for you! Not that mass-produced, over-expensive bullshit that some poor buggers in China put together for converted a few Pence per hour! He gives you all that good shit, not because he wants you off his neck, but because he cares and wants the best for you!”

“Luise would never allow me the stuff Dr. Jekyll lets you get away with!”, Alma remarked.

“Okay, stop! Fucking stop! Do you think I’m not feeling guilty?”, Edward groaned in frustration, “I know that I’m treating him like shit, but I have no fucking clue why I’m doing it! I _do_ feel bad for the shit I do, but what am I supposed to do?”

“Just stop doing it?”, Adam suggested.

“Thank him for all the nice things he gives you?”, Jack proposed.

“And most of all – apologise, for fuck’s sake!”, Alma told him.

Edward glared at the red-head. “Well, do you ever apologise to your sister Luise?”

She raised a brow. “When I upset her or know that I’m in the wrong? Of course I do!”

Like Edward, Alma was orphaned. Her much older, German half-sister Luise Summers (a conversational therapist) was taking care of her. The small blonde was far stricter than Jekyll. But even so, their relationship was remarkably functional.

Edward looked down awkwardly. “I don’t know how to apologise”, he admitted.

Alma sighed: “It’s just three little words, Ed: I. Am. Sorry.”

The brunette considered.

Then he made up his mind.

He would go home, say sorry and-

“Edward!”

The four teenagers turned around to see Dr. Jekyll enter the part. Even from afar, they could make out his relieved expression, when he spied them and came running towards them.

Before Edward could say anything, he was enveloped in a big hug by his foster father. Who promptly proceeded to blubber apologies and ramble on about how worried he had been, when he had discovered his absence.

The teenager hugged back, completely overwhelmed and confused.

Why the heck was Jekyll apologising? He hadn’t been the one to fuck up!

“Can we continue this at home?”, he muttered, “My friends are here!”

“Oh don’t mind us”, Jack replied.

“Yeah, we were leaving anyways”, Adam agreed.

The three said goodbye and stalked away. Damn traitors.

But at least Jekyll finally let go and muttered another apology for freaking out like that in public.

“Stop apologising!”, Edward snapped. “Let’s just go home already.”

So they did.

Once home they sat down on the sofa in the living room and had a long talk.

Edward gave his adopted father an awkward apology (which he was sure had to be pretty shitty) and was surprised, when it was lovingly accepted.

“How did you know where to find me anyway?”, he asked curiously.

Henry just chuckled: “Simple. You always go there and meet with your friends, after the two of us had a fight.”

Oh. The blond knew him better than he had thought.

“Do you want to watch telly with me? There are some good movies on tonight”, Jekyll proposed.

Edward shrugged. “Sure.”

They spent the rest of the evening huddled on the sofa, watching scary old movies.

In the end, Edward was fast asleep with his head on Henry’s lap, while the doctor fondly stroked his head.

Maybe things would get better from now on.


End file.
